


Redemptio ab hostibus

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Claymore
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene es siempre la primera en quejarse de las heridas, del cuerpo que comienza a deformarse y las nuevas ansias del asesino dentro suyo: quiere saltar hasta tocar la luna y desgarrar carne humana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemptio ab hostibus

**Author's Note:**

> 15\. Estremecimiento.Tabla adulta.Duelo literario.

Irene es siempre la primera en quejarse de las heridas, del cuerpo que comienza a deformarse y las nuevas ansias del asesino dentro suyo: quiere saltar hasta tocar la luna y desgarrar carne humana. Luego de la primera noche en la que fue encerrada en las mazmorras, Teresa jamás volvió a hacer notar que sabía lo que le ocurría.

Irene es siempre la primera, pero hoy en particular está sola y viene estándolo desde hace dos días, porque Teresa fue castigada por sus afiladas contestaciones en confinamiento. Bien merecido lo tiene, pero el cuarto que comparten (que siempre pareció tan pequeño, obligándoles a estar a medio metro separadas en los lechos, Irene observándole indefectible con los ojos vidriosos y cada nervio pendiente de si la otra está en verdad dormida o acaso acecha por un momento de debilidad para hacerle algo terrible y eso hasta que le pesaban mucho los ojos, el cansancio muscular se sentía y al final solo la esperaban las pesadillas, en las que Teresa…) se ve grande y frío.

Irene es siempre la primera, al menos en esas cosas, como también fue la primera en recibir una espada y la primera a la que se le coloreó el cabello cuando su sangre se mezcló con la del demonio. Porque es la más templada a la hora de pelear y está segura de que solo Teresa puede darse el lujo de derrotarla en esta generación. Del mismo modo en que se convence de que debe ser la única en esa ala del castillo que echa bastante en falta esa soberbia presencia que usualmente aborrece.  


End file.
